Since riding has become an increasingly popular sport, various kinds of training or exercise equipments for such sport have been researched and developed by the sporting industry, and exerciser horse is one example of these equipments which not only provides a user the pleasure riding but also the effect of riding training and robust body.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional riding exerciser which is sold under the ommerical name of "Health Rider". With it a user may enjoy riding and exercising at the same time while only limited space is required, and therefore, it is considerably welcomed nowadays. However, such conventional riding exerciser has some disadvantages in its structure as follows:
1. The joints between members thereof are either fixedly welded together or connected by means of screws, and therefore, the whole body can not be easily disassembled once it has been assembled. This of course forms a confusion in packing such product and increases the cost of freight. Moreover, although such riding exerciser provides the user acceptable effect, it bothers the user due to its occupancy of large space. It is therefore desirable to develop a riding exerciser which may eliminate the above shortcomings and improve the conventional riding exerciser.